neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrax
Background Tyros of Landlak... Game Stats Terrax the Tamer Tyros of Landlak Fighting) Un100 Agility) Am50 Strength) Un100 Endurance) Un100 Reason) Gd10 Intuition) Mn75 Psyche) Am50 Health: 350 Karma: 135 Resources: Rm30 Pop: -20 Known Powers: Herald Form:: Tyros has had his very body transformed by Galactus to be on of his Hearlds. His very body gives him the following abilities: -''Body Resistance'': Un100 protection vs. Physical and Energy -''Invulnerability'' Cl1000 to Fire & Heat, Cold, Disease, Toxins and Radiation. -''Immortal'' Cl1000, The Terrax does not age and is immune to the effects of time. -''Self-Sustenance'': Able to survive in Vacuum of Space, does not need to eat, drink, sleep or breath. -''True Flight'': Un100 in Atmosphere, Cl1000 in space. -''Gateway'': Cl5000, up on reaching maximum speed, Terrax can open a hyperspace gate to any sector in the universe. -''Cosmic Perception'': The Terrax has cosmic level perception with the following abilities: * Telescopic Vision: Cl1000, Able to see up to one Light year away. * Microscopic Vision: Cl1000, able to see down to the sub-atomic level. * Super-hearing: Un100. Able to hear over great distances. Power Cosmic (Geokinesis): The Terrax has been given a variation of the power cosmic, which gives him the following abilities: - Ability Boost: Un100. The Terrax can Raise a single ability score (himself or another's) to Un100 for 1-10 rounds. If the ability is Un100 already, it may be raised to Sh-X150 on a Yellow FEAT. He can can also boost his Body Resistance. - Energy Detection: Cl1000. The character can detect and identify energy patterns and trails. He may track energy trails as well. - Life Detection: Cl1000. As a Herald of Galactus, Terrax can detect Life Energy over great distances. He cant detect a particular person, just life in general. - Geokinesis: Un100. Terrax has the power of Geokinesis which gives him the following abilities: * Earth Control: Un100 - Hurl, Move and/or Levitate any Earth or Rock, he can also reshape them. Can do up to Mn75 Blunt damage throwing rocks/meteors. * Geoforce: Un100 - Create Earthquakes, Chasms or Volcanoes. * Earth Animation: Mn75 - Can create Earth Elementals from the very Earth/Rock and animate them for as long as he concentrates. Equipment: Cosmic Axe of Terrax: Cl1000 Material. Firelord wields the Cosmic Staff which has the following abilities: - Psionic Link: Cl1000. The Axe is psionically linked to its owner and can automatically respond to his mental commands. It can travel independent of him and return to him if they are separated. - Un100 Edge Damage - +1cs to all Power Cosmic Geokinesis powers, as Terrax uses the staff as a channel/Focus. - Force Field: Mn75. The Cosmic Axe can generate a powerful Force Field - Disintegration Un100. The Cosmic Axe can project a powerful Disintegrative force capable of destroying non-living matter. Range 2 Areas. Talents: Geology Astro-Navigation Leadership Military Weapon Specialist (Cosmic Axe) Brawling Martial Arts B Contacts: Galactus Heralds of Galactus Category:Landlaks Category:Cosmic Hero Category:Cosmic Threat Category:Hero Category:Herald of Galactus